Our Juliet
by Gear's Girl
Summary: The mission is fuzzy, but the truth will be known. Syd, Vaughn, Nadia, Weiss, Marshall and Dixon go to Vienna to stop a group known as the Viands. Ch. 6 is up, what happen's when the two teams meet?
1. Who is she Marshall?

**Our Juliet**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Alias, only Juliet and the Viands._

Ch. 1

"Who is she Marshall?" asked Michael Vaughn after viewing a tape of a very agile young woman, fight her way through a crowd of people with the skills of a ninja and capture the nuclear power supply.

"We don't really know," said Marshall Flinkman adverting his eyes from Vaughn's steady gaze. "Yet that is."

"What do you mean?" asked Sydney Bristow.

" We have yet to discover her real identity, all we've found is two aliases. The first was Daria Huntley and the second and believed current is Adriana Greene," replied Marshall.

"Is there any idea how old she is?" inquired Nadia Santos as she leaned forwards resting her arms on the table in front of her. Marshall looked at Jack Bristow, who replied,

"We believe she is between 17 and 21."

"Is there any information on her background or who her employer is?" asked Sydney.

"That information, we do have," said Jack. "She works as a freelance bounty hunter. And is currently employed by a group known as the Viands. Adrianna as we shall call her, was raised by a nanny in Vienna, Austria; and then one day she ran away and began as a street thief then she began to market her skills."

"What of her parents?" asked Vaughn.

"Unknown," said Arvin Sloane. "Presumably deceased. The nanny runs an orphanage of some sorts or academy where she educates the children and teens who come there with skills to make it on their own."

"A team of six will investigate," said Jack. "You will be using your real names for this mission as to draw less suspicion. Nadia and Weiss will be posing as a couple looking to adopt. Sydney and Vaughn will pose as a couple trying to relocate their daughter. Marshall will be keeping base at the Hotel Vientre, and Dixon will be doing discreet grunt work with out trying to stir up too much trouble finding information about the Viands."

"Is Adrianna to be our daughter?" inquired Vaughn.

"Precisely," said Sloane as he handed each of them a file as he said, "This is a file on Adrianna Greene, which encloses a detailed physical description and information to help you with the investigation. You will all regroup here at 0300 hours and depart at 0400. Dismissed."

"A word of caution, agents," said Jack. "She's quick with guns and handy with knives."

"What exactly is the mission?" asked Agent Eric Weiss.

"To gather information, detain and stop the Viands as well as Adrianna," said Sloane as-matter-of-factly.

"Okay," said Weiss uneasily.

As the last few agents were remaining, Vaughn spoke quickly as Marshall was gathering his equipment,

"Marshall, can you freeze frame and enlarge the picture of when she looked directly at the camera."

"Uh, sure Vaughn. I'll have it ready when we depart," replied Marshall.

"Is everything okay?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they walked to their cars.

"Yeah," said Vaughn. "There is just something about Adrianna's picture that is haunting."

"Familiar?" said Sydney, silently slipping her hand into his and giving it a squeeze."I felt it too."


	2. Vienna

Ch. 2

**Disclaimer:** Same as before

"I have an assignment for you," said the boss of the Viands. She eyed the boss suspiciously. "I want you to go stateside and eliminate two of the CIA's top agents."

"I don't do assaninations," she said in a cold tone. "I am a bounty hunter. I find objects of value and people of importance."

"Yet you have no problem eliminating those who interfere with plans," said the Boss, staring her down. Fighting the urge to look away she answered in a firm voice,

"I only eliminate those who interfere when it is absolutely necessary."

"These people are interfering with my plans," said the Boss.

"I'm not interested," she said rising from her chair and striding for the door. "Get one of your other flunkies to do it."

"These people are the ones who separated you from your parents, and abandoned you as a babe," said the Boss lyrically. She was on him in three strides and had him by the lapels.

"Don't you dare bring my parents into play!" she roared. "I will kill you if you do."

"Juliet, my dear," said the Boss in a desperate voice.

"Don't call me that," she said slamming him into the wall. "Juliet is dead." She stormed out of the office and onto the busy office of the outskirts of Vienna.

She bumped into a couple walking down the streets.

"Oh, sorry please es escuse me I did not look and see what was in front of me," she said as she inadvertently lifted the man's wallet and hurried down the street. The man turned and watched her hurry away.

"Vaughn don't," said the woman who was with him.

"But that was her," said Vaughn. "She's here in Vienna..."

"I know," said the woman rising up on her toes and kissing him. "I know, but know is not the time."

She sat on the stairs of a flat and opened the wallet and read the identification card; Michael C. Vaughn and it gave his address in the States. Examining the contents of the wallet she found a mix of Austrian and American money, as well as two pictures: one was of the woman he was with; and the second was a computer print out of a picture of herself with the word's _mine and Syd's daughter_ scrawled across the base in ink. She dropped the wallet like it was hot. Then carefully picking it up again, she entered the nearby convince store and made photocopies of his id and the two pictures. Finishing she walked down the street to the U.S. Embassy and walking to the receptionists desk said,

"I found this wallet on the street. The owner is American, I wonder if you could return it to him."

"Of course dear," said the receptionist placing a slip of paper on the desk in front of her. "If you could just sign this slip, we'll call it square." Without thinking she wrote _Juliet V.B. Donahue _on the line provided, leaving the wallet she left and headed to her own flat.


	3. Adriana

Disclaimer: Same as before

Ch. 3

"Syd, have you seen my wallet?" asked Vaughn as he and Sydney got ready to go out to dinner that evening with Nadia and Weiss.

"No I haven'," replied Sydney from the bathroom. "Did you check the pair of pants that you were wearing earlier?"

Vaughn picked up the pants he had worn earlier and felt the pockets for the wallet; finding them empty he abandoned them and picked up the jacket that he had been wearing and carefully examined the pockets. Reaching into the pocket in which he had placed his wallet earlier, he extracted a small faded photograph of a baby girl. He stared at the foreign picture.

"Vaughn, what is it?" asked Sydney coming over to him.

"It's nothing ," said Vaughn quickly as he put the picture back into his pocket.

"Nadia and Eric are ready to go to the Bar and Grill. Are we ready?"inquired Sydney.

"Sure," said Vaughn. "Let me just place a call to Marshall." Vaughn sat down on the bed and dialed Marshall. "Marshall, its Vaughn. Could you activate the GPS system on my wallet?...I think it got lifted when we arrived. Thanks." he hung up. "Let's go."

"A, you ready to go?" asked her roommate Greta Crietz. "Don't tell me that you forgot we're tending the bar tonight did you?"

Adriana stepped out from her room wrapped in a big fluffy white towel, her long breast length brown hair hung in wet clumps having just stepped out of the shower. "I didn't forget. I just had a rough day at work."

"You're a paralegal, how is that stressful?" remarked Greta. Adriana rolled her eyes as her roommate continued talking. "Go get dressed, Charlie and Vince are picking us up at half the hour. Phil said to dress hot, cause you might be dancing tonight. I say wear your black leather pants and that backless silk top that matches your eyes." Adriana rolled her emerald green eyes and went back into her room to get dressed.

"What can I get you to drink sir?" asked Adriana as she scanned the crowded bar.

"A Virgin suicide," replied the man in front of her. "On the rocks."

"Coming right up," she replied mixing the drink, as she handed the drink to him she saw the man who's wallet that she had lifted exit the men's restroom and go to the lounge where he joined some other people at a table.

"Phil, I'm going out for a smoke," she called as she stepped out the back door into the alley and lit a cigarette to calm her nerves. She took a long drag and slowly exhaled.

Once she finished her cigarette and ground the butt with her heal, she turned to go back into the bar. As she put her hand on the door handle, she heard a noise and a deep male voice say,

"I never got my virgin suicide."

She whirled around and said,

"What do you want?"

"A virgin suicide," said the man advancing.

"We serve drinks inside sir," Adriana said fighting down an unknown fear that was rising up inside of her.

"I'm not thirsty Juliet," said the man. Adriana froze. The man was three feet away from her and wielding a gun. He took a step forward and she dove to the left slamming her right shoulder onto the crumbling concrete and rolling to her feet holding her small customized gun in one hand and her double edged knife in the other; both were small enough to be easily concealed in the waistband of her pants.

"Karl sent you didn't he?" she said, the man smiled,"Did he forget to tell you that I don't respond nicely to threats?" she added taking a step toward him. The man fired a shot as she charged and kicked him in the gut. She ducked feeling the heat of the bullet whiz by her cheek. She connected with a roundhouse kick to the head. The man swung at her with a hefty rusty pipe, striking the small of her back. She cried out in pain as the pipe bit her flesh, before throwing her knife embedding it squarely in the center of his chest. He looked surprised to be hit and even more when she fired a shot into his left shoulder which sent him crashing to the ground. Limping toward him she jerked her knife from his chest. The man was barely conscious. She gingerly opened his mouth and cut out his tongue throwing it aside before she rammed her knife into the center of each eye the blood and vitrious humor squishing out onto her hands. Wiping her knife on his jacket and tucking it back with her gun in her waistband, she hauled the barely conscious man up and out to the street where she hailed a taxi and shoved the man into the backseat.

"Take this man to the hospital immediately, there was a vicious bar fight," she instructed the terrified cab driver, she gave him a generous amount of money and he drove away.

Vaughn looked up from the table, where he sat with Sydney and Weiss, to see a wild eyed Adriana hurry through the bar to the restrooms.

Once in the bathrooms she quickly washed off her knife and restocked it into the saftey of her waistband before she set to scrubbing the blood off of her hands with a strong soap and water.

"Are you okay miss?" asked a friendly female voice belonging to Nadia Santos as she stepped from one of the stalls.

"I stumbled in the back alley while on my smoking break," Adriana replied.

"That must have been quite a stumble," said Nadia. Adriana nodded. "Did you know that your back is slightly bleeding?"

"Oh, shit," said Adriana, rinsing her hands and wetting a paper towel to attend to the wound.

"Allow me," said Nadia taking the towel and dabbing some soap on it before she lightly dabbed at the cut. "I'm Nadia by the way," she said.

"J-Adriana," Adriana replied. "You're from the States?"

"Yes," said Nadia. "How about you?"

"I was born in France," said Adriana. "But I've lived in Vienna all my life. I know my English is perfect. Very little accent, not?"

"Vienna is a lovely old burg," said Nadia as she finished attending to Adriana's back. "I predict that your back will be mighty sore in the morning."

"Thank you," said Adriana.

"No problem," said Nadia with a smile.

"May I ask why you came to Vienna?" asked Adriana timidly.

"My husband Eric and I are looking to adopt," answered Nadia with her cover story.

"There is an orphanage three blocks from where I live on High Street. There is a sweet old lady who runs the place. I suggest that you look there," said Adriana.

"Thank you," said Nadia.

"No problem," said Adriana with a smile. "I best get back to work." Nadia nodded as Adriana left the bathroom and Nadia returned to the table where Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss were sitting.

"Our target has green eyes like Vaughn?" said Nadia as they sat in Sydney and Vaughn's suite in the hotel.

"Yes," said Sydney. "Exactly like Vaughn's."

"You saw her too?" said Vaughn.

"I spoke to her," said Nadia. "She looked like she had suffered a real fright. She was in the bathroom and she was washing off blood and dirt. I helped her wash the blood off of her back. I asked her if she was okay and she said that she had taken a stumble in the back ally while on her smoke break. She looked like she had been attacked. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were wild and she looked like she was in pain and kind of self conscious of her actions."

"Do you think that she was attacked?" asked Marshall.

"Or was she the attacker?" said Weiss. "Jack and Sloane both said that she was dangerous. Could her scared frightened act be an alias to cover something or to obtain information?"

"I don't think that she knows why we are here," said Sydney.

"Actually she asked me, why I was here," said Nadia. "I gave her my cover story that I was here with my husband Eric and we were looking to adopt. She recommended this orphanage run by a sweet old lady, three blocks from where she lives on High Street."

"So we have a rough idea of where she lives now," said Vaughn. "Did she say anything else Nadia?"

"Yes, she said that she was born in France, but had lived in Vienna for the majority of her life. Her English is impeccable. Very, very little accent," replied Nadia.

"Vaughn, your wallet arrived," said Marshall. "It was turned into the US Embassy by a woman named Juliet V.B. Donahue."

"Juliet V.B. Donahue?" repeated Vaughn looking at Sydney. "It sounds vaguely familiar. I just cant place it where though, like a distant memory or something. Marshall, can you reference it ?"

**Please Review!**


	4. Recon

Ch. 4 Recon

**Disclaimer: **_Same as before_

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, keep it up!

"**J**ules, you okay?" Charlie asked against Adriana's shoulder as they lay in bed that night. Adriana rolled over so that she was facing her beau Charlie Saitz and said,

"I ache, my back, my shoulder. I'm just so sore, and I am constantly tired after work."

"You've been like this for the past month. Your worrying me. Stay home, take a sick day tomorrow," said Charlie kissing her forehead.

"I can't," said Adriana. "I have lots of important work to do tomorrow. And tomorrow is also the day I volunteer my lunch break at the orphanage."

"You are a saint, Jules," said Charlie. "I swear there can't be a bad bone in your body." He kissed her again as she thought '_If only you knew.'_ She snuggled close against Charlie claiming his chest as her pillow and falling sound asleep.

**A**driana awoke the next morning to find the space next to her empty with a note on his pillow reading, _"But soft! What through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun...My beautiful sun, I'll be in the courts in the capital all day and won't be back til 8. I'll bring steaks and wine. Your Romeo, Charlie."_ She smiled, then getting up dressed in a fitted charcoal suit, she left for the law offices of Bruni and Woehl.

**A**driana sat behind her desk, her fingers flying across the keyboard keys translating short hand notes into legal records. Her mobile phone rang, glancing at her caller ID she answered with,

"Ladybird, Is the day so young? By and by I come." She stood up and left the office.

"**T**arget is moving," Marcus Dixon said discretely into his mouthpiece as Adriana stepped out of her law office and walk down the street. "Following at a distance."

"Phoenix and Boy Scout are leaving for the High Street Orphanage now," said Marshall. "Both are technically equipped."

Adriana walked to a car parked on the side of the street and opened the side door, and pulled out a small package from under the backseat. Sitting down on the seat, she opened the package and extracted a pair of clear contacts which contained microchips that were tiny video recorders. Putting them on along with a wired pearl necklace and earings. Tucking the package back under the seat she got up and left saying,

"Babushka, Ladybird is on the grid and heading for Madame Tewksbury's."

**S**ydney and Vaughn walked up to the High Street Orphanage and stopped in front of the huge vine covered sprawling mansion that stood before them.

"This is an orphanage?" said Sydney in disbelief.

"We're in Europe, Syd," said Vaughn with an amused smile. "People and the government actually care for the orphangaes. They willingly put money into supporting the children."

_"Houdini and Evergreen are moving in to install surveillance in target's flat," Marshall's voice said. _

"Roger that Merlin," said Vaughn. "Phoenix and Boy Scout are entering the orphanage."

_"Phoenix's ring is wired with video surveillance," said Marshall. "As well as your reading glasses Boy Scout, your glasses also have an audio recorder on them. I'm now receiving footage from the ring, you may proceed in."_

"Copy that Merlin," said Sydney as she looked at Vaughn, then taking his hand they entered the orphanage.

"Hello, hello," an old woman called to them in heavily Austrian accented English, as they entered the orphanage."I'm Madame Tewksbury, I run this lovely place."

"Hello madame," said Vaughn and Sydney.

"Are you the couple who are looking to adopt or to relocate?" Madame Tewksbury asked.

"Relocate our daughter," said Sydney. "I'm Sydney Vaughn-Bristow and this is my husband Michael Vaughn."

"Come in to my office M. and Mme. Vaughn," said Madame Tewksbury, leading the way to her office." And we'll see what we can dig up."

**O**nce seated in her office, Madame Tewksbury said,

"Do you have a name or picture of your daughter?"

"Pictures, we have one of her as a babe and one of her as she is now," said Vaughn extracting the baby picture and the computer printout and laying them on the desk, as he donned his reading glasses. Madame Tewksbury leaned forwards to study the pictures. Examining the baby picture Madame Tewksbury said,

"I have not seen this face in a long time. But I remember this sweet cherub. Her daddy's eyes are hard to forget. Such green colour, not Austrian per say, maybe French, or at a stretch Russian." she picked up the computer printout, and a smile warmed her wrinkled face. "This face I know very well and see very often..."

_"Eureka! Boy Scout and Phoenix," came Marshall's voice in Sydney and Vaughn's ears._ "_I've solved her true identity, I know the real Adriana!"_

"Her name is Juliet Donahue," said Marshall and Madame Tewksbury in perfect unison.

"Juliet V.B. Donahue by chance," said Vaughn, his voice slightly cracking.

"Yes, Juliet Vanessa Brista Donahue. She's a very sweet young woman, she works as a what do you call it?" said Madame Tewksbury. "A paralegal, for Bruni and Wohel." Then looking directly in Vaughn's eyes she said, "The same eyes. I recognize those green emerald eyes anywhere. Her daddy has finally come for her. 19 now."

"Excuse me," said Sydney standing. "I need to answer my cell phone." Once outside the office, Sydney whipped out her APO cell phone and hit M speed dialing Marshall. "Marshall, its Sydney...what were you saying earlier?"

"Adriana Greene is really Juliet Donahue," came Marshall's excited voice from the phone. "Well Juliet V.B. Donahue to be exact."

"We know, Madame Tewksbury just i.d. the photos of her as Juliet Vanessa Brista Donanhue," said Sydney.

"Photos?" said Marshall. "I only gave Vaughn one photo, and that was the computer printout that he requested."

"Are your sure?" said Sydney. "Because he definitely pulled out two pictures, the computer printout that you gave him and a faded baby picture. As in one that you have done in a studio."

"That's interesting," said Marshall.

"Wait!" said Sydney. "She bumped into us when we first arrived in Vienna, she must have taken Vaughn's wallet and somehow put the baby picture in it! She must be looking for Vaughn! Marshall run a full diagnostic scan on the current group that she is working for as well as Bruni and Wohel Law and her true identity."

"And Madame Tewksbury said that the V.B. stood for Vanessa Brista," Sydney added before hanging up.

_"Target is approaching the orphanage," _came dixon's voice in Sydney's com device.

_"Houdini and Evergreen are extracting having posted surveillance, and are returning to base," _came Weiss's voice.

_"Roger that Houdini,"_ said Marshall.

Adriana entered through the back door and headed for Madame Tewksbury's office. Spying Sydney, she briskly walked past her and into Madame Tewksbury's office.

"Here she is now," said Madame Tewksbury. Adriana turned around slowly becoming Juliet and realizing that they were not alone.

"Madame," she said; then looking at Vaughn said, "I trust you recovered your wallet, Mr. Vaughn."

"Juliet," said Madame Tewksbury. "I'd like you to meet a very special person. My dear, Mr. Vaughn is your father..." Juliet smiled then blanched as he earpiece crackled with distortion alerting her that her frequency was not secure.

_"Ladybird extract!" came Babushka's distorted voice. "You are not alone. Rozencrantz picked up a tail. You've been followed!"_

Juliet turned and ran out of the room at high speed. "Babushka, I'm picking up distortion, the frequency is not secure. Are their other agents present?"

"Target is running," said Sydney taking off after Juliet.

"_Reason to believe she's wired," said Dixon through the com link. "And probably armed, caution Phoenix."_

Juliet looked over her shoulder to see Sydney running after her and said,

"Ladybird to Babushka, I'm being chased by a Caucasian brunette American woman, my height. Have reason to believe that she is a black agent. Believed first name is Syd."

"Merlin, target is wired," said Sydney pursuing Juliet. Juliet took a sharp turn right and shoved through a door to a stairwell and vaulted over the handrail descending on to the ground floor, three floors down, and kicked off her stilettos that she had been wearing and moved toward the door. Sydney landed in a crouch with her gun drawn. Juliet kicked open the door and ran into the alley with Sydney on her heels. Juliet ran for the back fence to climb when Sydney yelled,

"Freeze!"

Juliet slowly turned extracting her own gun, she stood still facing Sydney, their stances mirroring each other.

_"Ladybird report!"_ cried Babushka's voice through her com link.

A truck erupted through the wooden fence and struck Juliet in the back, causing her to bounce on to the hood of the truck unconscious. A masked man from inside the cab leaned precariously out the window and snatched Juliet's limp body into the cab as the truck roared past a stunned Sydney who dove to her right, nearly avoiding being hit. Vaughn and Madame Tewksbury burst through the side door as the street disapeared onto the street. Vaughn ran to Sydney and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked his eyes scanning her body up and down looking for blood or a body part that was out of place. Sydney nodded and said,

"I'm fine, but she's not."

"What happened, where is Juliet?" asked Madame Tewksbury.

"A black truck came through the fence and knocked her unconscious then pulled her inside escaping down the street.


	5. Analysis

Ch. 5 Analysis

**Disclaimer:** _same as before_

**Thanks for your comments please continue**

"**A**s the truck brushed past me, I stuck one of Marshall's tracking devices on it. So hopefully they didn't switch vehicles," Sydney told Vaughn, Marshall, Nadia, Weiss, and Dixon having recapped the chase and kidnaping of Juliet Donahue.

"I'll start looking for the truck," said Marshall tapping commands into his computer." In the mean time, Vaughn, what was Madame Tewksbury talking to you about?"

" She is convinced that Juliet is my daughter," said Vaughn. " And maybe she's right. We have the same eyes."

"I know that you really want to be a dad, Mike," said Weiss. "But a lot of people have green eyes."

"Looking at her eyes was like looking at my own in the mirror, Eric,"replied Vaughn.

"What I find kind of odd, " said Nadia. "Well not necessarily odd, but rather peculiar, is Juliet's middle name. Vanessa Brista. Vanessa is a common name in Europe, but Brista is very unheard of."

"I was thinking the same thing," said Dixon. "It is almost as if her middle name is a key of some sort. Vanessa Brista sounds a lot like–"

"Vaughn Bristow," interjected Weiss. "Call me strange, Syd, but isn't your dad's middle name Donahue?"

"If you focus on her middle and last names," said Marshall. "All of it points back to Syd, Vaughn, and Mr. Bristow. Or she could be a Derevko."

"Or she could be a Derevko? Marshall be serious here," said Sydney.

"What?" said Marshall. "It is a legit assumption."

"He does have a point," said Weiss. "When all else fails guess Derevko."

Sydney gave Weiss a pointed look before saying,

"Nadia, what did you and Eric find in her flat as you set up surveillance?"

"Juliet lives in flat 47 of the High Street Flat Complex. She lives with two other people and a small child," Nadia replied.

"Do we have names?" asked Dixon.

"Yes," said Weiss. "These were obtained by looking at addressed mail: Juliet Donahue, Charles "Charlie" Saitz, and Greta Crietz. The child's name is Margaret, who she belongs to is unknown."

"Juliet and Charlie both work for Wohel and Bruni," supplied Marshall. "Charlie is a Lawyer and Juliet is a paralegal."

"Do you have a lead yet?" snapped Vaughn.

"Testy a bit Mike?" said Weiss.

"She may be my daughter, and she is currently missing! We saw her be kidnaped, so yes I'm a bit testy," replied Vaughn pinching the bridge of his nose as to ward off a headache.

"If this is too personal Agent Vaughn, then I suggest that you consider withdrawing," said Dixon.

"No," said Vaughn. "I'm staying. I'll keep my emotions in check."

"**S**o if you're her dad, Mike, than who's her mum?" Weiss asked a few moments later.

"I've got a location," said Marshall before Vaughn could respond.

"Good," said Sydney. "Weiss, Dixon and I will make the initial rescue. Vaughn, you, Nadia and Marshall are back up. Let's go."

**W**hen Juliet came to, she found herself unable to move. She opened her eyes then quickly shut them as she was greeted with a searing pain and unbearable heat. Forcing her eyes open, she found herself gagged and bound indefinitely to a sturdy wooden chair in an abandoned aluminum trailer. There was a strong smell of gasoline in the air and thick acidic smoke filled the room as it burst into flames. She jerked her arms and legs outward but the wood remained intact and the metal and rope only bit deeper into her wrists and ankles. It was becoming harder to breathe and the metal was beginning to heat up. Juliet jerked her body again and wound up with the same results.

"_Ladybird, ladybird come in,"_came a faint whispering of her com link that had been long forgotten. "_Babushka to Ladybird, do you read me..." _Juliet coughed weakly in response.

**"S**he's alive!" said the woman called Babushka back at hidden headquarters.

"I've got a lock on Ladybird's position," a man called Mercutio said. "She is in the outskirts of Salzburg."

"Assemble a team," said Babushka. "And take a medic."

"Affirmative," said Mercutio. "Baptista, Rozencrantz, Paris, you're with me. Let's go. Mercutio to Hangers requesting rescue jet."

"Be careful, Ladybird said in an earlier transmission that her frequency was not secure. Others may be gridded," warned Babushka.

"Ye, Ma'm," said Mercutio. "Let's move out team."


	6. Retreival

**Disclaimer**: _Same as Before_

**AN:** Sorry for the delay but I started college in September and have been busy ever since but please keep the reviews coming.

_Italics stand for the coms links as well as any over voicing. _

**Ch. 6 Retrieval**

**J**uliet was finding it harder to breathe. Her lungs ached and her eyes burned, fire consumed the trailer where she was bound. She estimated only minutes more before the entire thing exploded and she would be dead; she twisted against her bonds as to shy away the oncoming inkiness of unconsciousness. She let her mind go as she welcomed the bliss of death.

**S**ydney jumped out of the jeep and hoisted her bag of tools out of the back. She looked at Dixon and Weiss then back at the smoking aluminum trailer that entombed Juliet.

"Let's go," she said starting towards the trailer followed by Dixon and Weiss. "We don't know how much time we have until it explodes. We need to go in and get her out. We don't leave without a body."

"You're on the grid," said Marshall. "Come back safe and soon."

"Good Luck!" called Nadia from the jeep she sat in with Vaughn and Marshall. Weiss turned around and yelled,

"We'll be back soon!"

**M**eanwhile, Mercutio and his team were flying in over the trailer.

"Be prepared to treat Ladybird for smoke inhalation and possible burns and any other injuries she might have," Mercutio commanded.

"Yes sir, " answered Baptista .

"Let's go rescue Ladybird," said Mercutio as he and his team descended from the rescue jet.

"_**P**hoenix, you've got company," _Vaughn's voice crackled over Sydney's com device. Sydney paused as she, Dixon, and Weiss slowly made their way through the smoldering and smoky abyss of the aluminum trailer.

"_Is there and estimated number Boy Scout?"_ Sydney asked as Weiss and Dixon moved forward continuing the search.

"_Believed number is three, Phoenix, I repeat the number is three,"_ came Vaughn's voice.

"_Rodger that Boy Scout," _said Sydney_. "Houdini, Outrigger, did you get that."_

"_Rodger that Phoenix," _said Weiss.

"_I found her!" _exclaimed Dixon_. "Twenty paces due east. She's unconscious and tied to a chair."_

"_On our way Outrigger"_ came Sydney's reply.

Sydney and Weiss reached Dixon and Juliet's location. Juliet's head lolled to one side, Weiss placed two fingers on her neck feeling for a pulse, as Sydney and Dixon set about to freeing her from her bonds.

"She's got a weak pulse," said Weiss. "We need to get out of here."

"Almost done," said Dixon as he cut away the last of the chains and ropes. Weiss hoisted Juliet into his arms as the flaming trailer creaked and moaned. The team began to move out.

Sydney in the lead suddenly halted and held up a hand for Weiss and Dixon to stop as well.

"Don't make a sound," she cautioned.

**Mercutio** pulled his thermometric goggles down over his eyes and scanned the smoky interior of the trailer, Rosencrantz and Paris stood at arms on either side of him.

"There are other people in this hell hole," he said. "I am picking up four additional heat signatures."

"Sir, there are four signatures, about 40 paces due west," said Paris. "One body signature is significantly lower than the rest, due to the body being in a state of unconsciousness. Reason to believe the signature is Ladybird's."

"Proceed with caution," Mercutio and Sydney cautioned to their teams. Both teams advanced forward slowly.

"Hand over the girl," came a deep male voice. Sydney and her team froze in their steps.


End file.
